


Mysterious Stupid Ways

by laurengerm



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: #Deckerstar, #Lucifer, #deckerstar #angst, #deckerstar fluffiness, #familydinner, #fluffiness, #saddevilguy, #season5b, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurengerm/pseuds/laurengerm
Summary: The family dinner was exactly like Lucifer expected: everything went wrong. He finds out his Dad knew about Michael’s shenanigans since the beginning... of time.
Relationships: Deckerstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Mysterious Stupid Ways

Lucifer had learned that his brother manipulated him the whole time, and considering they were celestial beings who have existed since the beginning of time, that was a lot.  
But he never expected to find out at that “family dinner” that his Dad knew about it all along. “I shouldn’t have gone”, he kept saying.

Lucifer had to deal with a lot of pain in his life, especially because he was, well, the actual devil so for thousands and thousands of years all he knew was pain but nothing came close to what he was feeling at that moment. 

His Dad banished him to hell knowing it was Michael’s fault. Sure, Lucifer indeed orchestrated everything, but he never would have executed it if it wasn’t for his brother. What he needed was for his Dad to teach his brother a lesson, he needed to be protected from the bad influence Michael always had on him. 

Some say Lucifer was the most caring angel in heaven. He always listened to his younger siblings, making them feel important. He always protected the weakest and didn’t let them feel their Father’s wrath. He always took the blame for them because his family was the most important thing for him.

Until Michael started to pretend to be him, causing trouble in Lucifer’s relationships.  
From that moment on, Lucifer never told a lie again so that way, they could always know when it was him or Michael.  
So, what was the reason for his Dad to separate him from his family? Why did he have to suffer the consequences while Michael got to be God’s right hand?

Those were the questions he shouted at Chloe back and forth. She could see how lost he was. For all this time all he ever wanted was his Father’s forgiveness but now… Now things were completely different.

Now he wanted to know why, why his family wasn’t there for him like he always was for them? Why the All Mighty was so unfair to him. “Mysterious stupid ways”, he mumbled while grabbing a bottle of scotch. 

— Lucifer.  
Chloe tried but he wouldn’t listen.

Nothing she could say would make him feel better and she knew that but it was breaking her heart seeing the love of her life so hurt and lost. He had tears on his face and she couldn’t hold hers. 

— Why would he do that to me?  
He shouted again.  
Chloe, obviously, didn’t have the answer.  
— I don’t know.  
Her voice was breaking along with her heart.  
— Why did no one do anything to stop him? Why did they all stand there and watch him send me away? Even Azrael… She said I was her favorite big brother.  
He broke out, crying out loud.

Chloe had never seen even a tear fall from his eyes but now she was seeing him fall apart in front of her, literally. Lucifer fell on his knees and all she could do was get closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he immediately hugged her legs. He was so desperate. Desperate for love.

— Why does everyone leave me, Chloe?  
His darkened wet eyes met with hers. He was so vulnerable with her, something she never expected to witness. A few tears dropped on her face after she closed her eyes.  
It was so painful to hear Lucifer say those words, words that she could never begin to understand but she was grateful he was showing her that side.

— No, no, Lucifer, please don’t say that.  
She kneeled in front of him, their eyes never leaving each other’s.  
— Listen to me Lucifer Morningstar, you’re the most amazing, caring, supportive, protective, kind, handsome, brilliant, intelligent, strong, funny man I ever met and I’m so proud of you for being who you are despite all of what happened to you. You could be the most cold hearted being on this entire universe and yet I’ve never met a heart like yours. You’re incredible.

She finished her speech, giving him a long and soft kiss on his forehead.  
— Why does my family not think the same way?  
— I don’t have the answer you are looking for, I wish I had them.  
He could hear the pain she was feeling for him by the tone of her voice.  
— I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for dragging you into this chaos. You don’t deserve this.

He pulled away from her, getting up and taking a sip from the bottle.

— Lucifer.  
He briefly looked at her, lowering his head right after.  
She went closer to him one more time.

— It’s not easy loving the devil.  
She started, making him look at her again.  
— But it was so easy for me to love the angel. My old self would never admit that, but I fell in love with you so fast. I met the angel before I knew there was a devil. That was what your family also knew and I can’t see them not loving you. I don’t know why God did what he did but I’m so sure that it was extremely hard for your siblings to see you go because I can’t imagine doing that again. When you had to go back to hell, watching you leave was the hardest thing I ever did… And I’m sure they have a reason and I hope it’s a very good one but, babe…would truly make you feel better knowing the reason?  
He tilted his head, confused.

— You can’t change what happened, Lucifer, but you are responsible for the future. Maybe you can fix your relationship with your family but you need to let the past go.  
— You don’t understand. How can I let go eons of loneliness? The regret that I felt? Asking Dad for forgiveness, asking Him to let me come back.I gave up after thousands of years with no answer. Let’s face it, detective, my family and I will never fix things. 

His eyes were lost in his own darkness and Chloe was so scared he wouldn’t find himself again. She placed her hands on his face and looked deep inside his eyes. 

— You’re not alone anymore, Lucifer. I’m here for you and we’re going to get through this together as a team.  
She smiled softly at him, making him pull her in for a hug, kissing her forehead.  
— Come on, let’s put you in bed.  
She reached for his hand and he held hers right away. 

He slowly laid in bed closing his eyes. She whispered “goodnight” and was about to leave when she heard him. 

— Chloe? Can you stay with me?  
She smiled, relaxing her body. All she wanted was to stay with him, but she was afraid that the night was a lot for him and that he might need his space. She feared he would put his guard up again and push her away. She was happy she was wrong.  
— Of course. 

Chloe stepped back and laid on the edge of the bed so this way, Lucifer could put his face on her lap. She caressed his hair with her fingers while holding him. He buried his face on her stomach.

— Please, don’t leave me.  
He whispered but she heard.  
— Never, my love.  
She whispered back.


End file.
